Survivor
by AJP
Summary: An enemy of the Night Rangers arrives and causes trouble for the Night Rangers allies


TITLE OF YOUR FIC  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7 and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7, although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six feet and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. The Night Rangers characters are the property of John Chubb. Also a big thanks to John Chubb for this story came from an idea he had. Also the use of the song 'Rollin' by Limp Bizkit. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at adampearlmans@yahoo.co.uk.  
  
SurvivorsBr  
By: Adam Pearlman  
  
PPreviously  
  
PThe Rangers have gone through a series of personal changes both to the team and to themselves. A new Yellow Ranger, Dawn Mitchell, the sister of Ryan took the place of Trini Kwan, the original Yellow Morphin Ranger, who was killed in a great battle. Meanwhile Mike Corbett dealt with issues surrounding his death and return to life and has started to come to terms with those recent events. Also, Dulcea who has been struggling to find a purpose and suceeded when she discovered the legendary orbs of the Earth is determined to find the people who would earn the right to possess the power. One of the orbs has already found its bearer. For now things seem to have reached an impass.  
  
PThe Emperor sat in quiet contemplation, monitoring all the occurrences that were happening in his reality. He also turned his gaze to the other two realities he sought to conquer. One that was native to his counterpart who was still on the forces of good and had been a Ranger, and a second where that same counterpart defended another reality with several teams of Power Rangers.  
  
PThat ranger's name was Adam Pearlman. It was also the name of the Emperor as well, once upon a time. Years ago the Emperor had been a Power Ranger, much as his counterpart was now, but due to an accident his girlfriend was killed in battle and Adam blamed the Rangers for her death. That despair caused Adam to turn on his friends and commit horrible atrocities as he renounced good and joined the side of evil.  
  
PHe had killed Dark Specter and Zordon and merged their powers into his own. Then when the Rangers tried to stop him several of them were killed. Those amongst the dead were Tommy Oliver, Andros from KO-35, Carlos Vallerte, and Zhane from KO-35. Very few of the male Rangers were left alive.  
  
PThe female Rangers however, only wished they were dead. Every female ranger was brought into the Emperor's service as wenches and prostitutes to serve the desires of the monsters the Emperor had recruited. A few had escaped and they were helping other Ranger rebels try to drive the Emperor's forces to defeat. The Emperor wasn't too worried about the other Rangers, though he could easily handle them.  
  
PThere was another element he needed to handle though. An element from another universe he had visited. An element known as the Night Rangers.  
  
When the Emperor looked through other realities he saw the Night Ranger realm and took an interest in it. He stumbled onto the secrets of the Luciferian Empire and was amazed by the knowledge they provided. Here was an empire that devoted its life to evil and all the different ways it could flourish, until its fall during a final battle where the empire was all but destroyed. A few survivors still remained and the Emperor saw the opportunity for an alliance. The few survivors that could be rallied together met with the Emperor saw an opportunity of their own. An opportunity to revive their fallen empire and for the Emperor to put the knowledge and secrets of the Luciferian Empire to use. In the earliest beginnings of his war against the other universe he kidnapped his counterpart's girlfriend and brought her to the Night Rangers universe, intent on bringing his own counterpart here and destroying him. The attempt failed and now the Night Rangers have joined forces with his counterparts Ranger teams and have proven to be a real thorn in his side.  
  
PHowever, the Emperor saw potential in this universe and formed his alliance. The ambassadors to the empire came in the form of two members of an elite group known as 'the Ranger Guard'. Their names were Thandros of KO-35 and Michelle Caris, a punk from Earth. The Ranger Guard was a group who had used converted Ranger morphers to rein terror across the universe. Fortunately the guard was defeated, but some of the guard survived. But Thandros and Michelle were the only two survivors readily available. All the rest were either dead or 'elsewhere'. But right now the Emperor needed a way to deal with the Night Rangers and he needed it now.  
  
P"Are you certain of this of my lord? He is unpredictable at best, at the worst he is unstable." Michelle questioned.  
  
PBefore Michelle could react she was slammed to the floor by a bolt of lightning from the Emperors gloved hand and he moved directly to stand over her and leaning down. "Do not question me woman. We may be allies, but remember I have the power to crush you like a bug. Question me again and you will learn the lesson all woman learn when they dare to defy me."  
  
PMichelle realised she had two options here: she could just attempt to strike out and probably end up dead by the guards who were undoubtedly ready to strike if she tried anything, so she chose the second option. With surprising ease she slipped into another persona. "My apologies, wise Emperor. I should not have questioned a man of such power and wisdom. I was temporaily dazzled by your power and lost my sense," she purred seductively, even as she trailed a hand underneath his armour.  
  
PThe Emperor removed her hand and allowed a smile to cross his lips as he spoke. "You are indeed a cunning warrior Ms. Caris and I find that fascinating. Perhaps we should discuss a permanent position within my organisation."  
  
PUnheard by either Thandros whispered to himself. "What's that? The palace slut?"  
  
P"In any case we proceed with the plan. This person will be ideal. He may not win as his hatred for Kincaid blinds him to anything but revenge. However, he may succeed and even if he doesn't he will weaken the Rangers and perhaps I can strike and eliminate them." the Emperor said.  
  
P"As you command, Emperor." Thandros said  
  
PWith that Thandros and Michelle nodded and left the Emperor's chamber.  
  
PThe two were walking when Thandros broached the subject. "What was that all about back there?"  
  
PMichelle laughed and replied. "Oh that, just a little something to put his lordship off balance and even if his plan fails. At least I can sleep myself to a position of power anyway."  
  
P"That's assuming he'll let you get near him. I think he probably knows what you're up to. I don't think he got where he is by underestimating anyone. But if you get into his bed chamber, slip a knife in him and we can rule universes." Thandros said.  
  
P"Of course. By the time this is all over the Emperor will be dead and you and I can rule." Michelle agreed.  
  
PThe two laughed and continued to do so, even as they entered the teleport chamber. Behind a console stood a Quantron and Michelle went over to the console and inputting the coordinates they watched at the teleport chamber was activated. After initiating the transport sequence they stood off to the side, waiting for their guest to arrive. They didn't have long to wait as a shape soon took form on the transport platform.  
  
PThe figure that appeared on the platform was not that of a man, but a hideously deformed shape that had been through several levels of hell from the looks of it. Burns, disfigurement, flaking skin. By all rights this person should have been dead if not for one thing its obsession with one man that kept him alive for now. Shoving his revulsion for the figure before him, Thandros stepped forward and asked. "Feeling a little disoriented, Harper?"  
  
PThe hideously deformed creature known as Robert Harper turned to look at who was addressing him. Upon seeing Thandros and Michelle Harper quickly demanded: "Tell me where I am!"  
  
PHarper watched Thandros and Michelle cross over to him as him mind tried to focus. There were plenty of images running through his mind, but he was able to recognize the two before him. They were members of his old team, the Ranger Guard: Thandros and Michelle. Thandros then spoke. "You had escaped from the firepit you were thrown into. When the order was finished with you, we were able to retrieve you from where you were last known to be." Thandros then looked at Harper who was still trying to get his bearings. "What not even a thank you for the ones who just rescued you?"  
  
PHarper then glared at Thandros. "Since we always acted in our own self interests, I assume my return provides an opportunity for you."  
  
P"Well we do have a proposition. A proposition made possible by our new friend, The Emperor."  
  
PHarper couldn't believe his ears. Even though he had been gone for a while and one purpose burned in his mind he had heard of the Emperor. "The Emperor? You are allied with him now?"  
  
P"The Luciferian Empire is allied with the Emperor and since we're still working for the Empire, we're allied with the Emperor and working closely to bring down all our enemies." Michelle said  
  
P"Some of us are trying to get closer and make a more personal alliance with a certain someone." Thandros said.  
  
P"I told you what I was up to. Now, this isn't the time." Michelle said harshly.  
  
PStepping forward Harper then said "I hate to interrupt this little argument, but I presume this arrangement involves delivering me to your new master."  
  
PMichelle then sneered as she spoke. "It sounds so crass when you put it that way. I prefer to look at it as a win/win situation. We're giving you the opportunity to become a part of the greatest evil forces that has ever existed and destroy all our enemies."  
  
P"Go on, it seems to me that you want something from me." Harper said as Michelle delivered her speech.  
  
P"We would like you to hunt down a certain Ranger. We think you are uniquely qualified, or will be shortly." Michelle then paused as Thandros spoke next. "Perhaps we can influence you by revealing your target."  
  
PThere was another pause as Thandros spoke the name of whom the Emperor wanted Harper to kill. "Night Ranger Jeffrey Kincaid."  
  
PThere was a smile crossing Harper's deformed lips as he heard the name. Another chance to beat his enemy, another chance to humiliate defeat and humble him. A chance Harper welcomed. "With pleasure." he said.  
  
P"Well, now that that's out of the way." Michelle then said. "Would you like to get a look at your new self?"  
  
P"Can you not heal me?" Harper asked.  
  
PMichelle could only snicker. "Not really. You see, the Emperor has a much better plan. Out with the old, in with the new. You're getting what I would call a complete overhaul. And I do mean complete." Thandros then motioned over to a pod nearby and Michelle continued to speak. "Say hello to the new and improved Harper."  
  
PHarper turned his mangled body to see what was presented before him. His eyes went wide with what he saw. Minutes later he stood in his new improved body and before the man who wished to be the ruler of universes.  
  
P"I take it that my new allies have explained everything to you?" The Emperor asked.  
  
P"Caris and Thandros have made that perfectly clear." Harper said.  
  
P"Maybe, but I wanted you to hear it from me." The Emperor said to his prospective new warrior.  
  
P"Consider yourself heard." Harper responded back, but the Emperor continued speaking.  
  
P"I don't think you have heard me. I want you to take out Kincaid for me and should you fail you will return to the abyss of death. I also wonder how you, who insist on being in control, will react to being under my command." The Emperor said.  
  
P"When the alternative is death? I will serve you quite willingly in fact. After all, you gave me this new body and I intend to repay your generosity by dealing with Jeff Kincaid." Harper replied.  
  
PThe Emperor laughed and then he said: "I know you are eager to have your revenge against Kincaid, but can I suggest a more subtle approach rather than just confronting him directly?"  
  
PHarper smiled as he listened to the Emperors suggestion of what he should do and despite his reluctance to actually work for the Emperor, he found himself eagerly listening to the Emperor's plan and preparing to strike, knowing exactly how he would leave his message.  
  
PJo leaned back in the bath and let herself, relax enjoying the peace and quiet. Her fiancée was off with his friends and wouldn't be back for hours and there were no world shattering emergencies that required her to go and be the Yellow Turbo Ranger. For now she was just Joanne O'Meara, a young woman relaxing. Twenty minutes later she stepped from the bath and wrapped her dressing gown loosely round herself and a towel around her head. She headed into her room and stopped dead in her tracks. Standing by her window was a man. As he stepped forward she saw he was more than just a normal man. Metallic items had enhanced him.  
  
PHarper smiled as he noted the terrified girl before him, examining him. "You see, I am more than man now. I am enhanced by cybernetic parts, which make me superior in every way possible. Perhaps you'd like to test out the improvement you can't see."  
  
PHarper added the last with a smile that made Jo feel even more vulnerable and she started to back away. Harper, seeing her move, reached for her. She slipped out of his grasp and dived towards her nightstand, the towel wrapped around her head flying off as she did, and she reached out for her communicator. Before she could reach it though, she felt a cold hand grab a handful of hair, jerking her backwards on to her back and a stinging blow to her face that left her seeing stars.  
  
PWhen she was able to see properly again, she saw her communicator being dangled in front of her and she reached out to grab it when it was snatched away. The stranger's fist came lashing down on her face and she fell back to the ground. Even as she recovered from that blow he pulled her to her feet and grabbing her dressing gown he ripped it from her body, leaving the stunned woman naked. Scared and afraid of what might be about to happen she tried in vain to protect herself.  
  
P"Oh please. I maybe a killer and a psychopath, but I don't do that." Harper sneered.  
  
P"Who are you?" Jo asked, now fearing for her very life.  
  
P"Just a friend." Harper said with an evil sneer. "A friend who knows a friend of yours. Jeff Kincaid?"  
  
PJo looked up at Harper wide eyed. "What do you want with him?" she asked.  
  
P"I'd like for you to give him a message." Harper then activated a ring on his finger, which seemed to grow hot to the touch and brought it to Jo's chest. Jo had a look of fear on her face as Harper came closer with an evil smile.  
  
P"Tell Jeff he needs to.. know his place. He'll know what I mean." Then he reached forward towards Jo, who took a step back. He reached out and slammed her hard against the wall, letting her slump to the floor, barely conscious. Then he brought the ring up once more and touched it to Jo's skin. She came back to full awareness as the pain emanated throughout her body as the ring touched her flesh.  
  
PMercifully the pain became too much and Jo passed out, leaving Harper to contemplate the unconscious girl before him. Despite his desire for revenge, he felt another desire aimed at this beautiful girl before him. With a laugh he silenced that desire, as he knew he was in complete control. And as soon as he had made Kincaid know his place he would be back for her and he would break her, make this Ranger his own slave. With that he teleported out, leaving an unconscious Jo on the floor of her bedroom.  
  
PAcross the city a restless soul fidgeted in his chair and the other sighed in frustration before saying. "If you don't like the movie, Adam, why don't you go out for a while?"  
  
P"I'm sorry, Rachel. I guess I'm not in the mood to relax tonight." I said.  
  
P"I can see that and feel it. You're full of nervous energy. What's wrong?" Rachel asked concerned.  
  
P"It's just that it has been a few weeks since the last attack by the Emperor and when we found the orbs. I'm concerned that something big is on the horizon." I said.  
  
P"It probably is, but we can't do anything about it at the moment. Now, go on for a walk and don't come back until you're relaxed." Rachel ordered.  
  
PSmiling I kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear. "I sometimes don't know what I'd do without you, Rach."  
  
PRachel blushed and then I heard her voice in my mind. "Probably go crazy". And with that she returned her attention to the movie, while I grabbed a jacket and headed for the outside world. I had barely been gone from the house ten minutes when my communicator beeped and I ducked into a shadowy spot and activated it. "This is Adam. Go ahead."  
  
P"Adam, this is Dimitria. I detected an incursion from the nexus into our universe. At first we were unable to track it down, but now we located it. They were at Jo's apartment. They remained there for about five minutes and then left." Dimitria explained.  
  
PFear crept into my bones at hearing Jo's name and I said: "Have you spoken to her?"  
  
P"Adam, this is Divatox. We haven't been able to make contact with her at all. Can you go to her place and check things over?" Divatox asked.  
  
P"I'm already on my way. Don't alert the others just yet. Wait until I know what is going on." I said.  
  
PThere was hesitation at the other end of the line and then Dimitria said. "Agreed, but be careful. This may be a trap."  
  
PSevering the connection between the Power Centre, and myself I ducked further into the shadows and prepared to teleport with terrible fear running through my body. In a white light I teleported into Jo's living room. Looking around I saw all was normal. Then I saw a light on in the bedroom and I walked cautiously towards it, preparing for whatever I was about to find and I stopped in shock.  
  
P An unconscious Jo lied on the floor, her dressing gown flung across the room. Hesitation vanished and quickly I moved to her side calling her name. "Jo, can you hear me?"  
  
PThere was a small response but not much. Grabbing the dressing gown, I placed it over her body. Then picking up the unconscious girl, I teleported to the Power Centre. Divatox gasped in shock as I arrived and placed the girl on the medi-bay platform. "Alpha, run a scan on her now." I said.  
  
PAlpha didn't even hesitate at the tone in my voice and he quickly moved over to the girl and started to run a scan over her. Stepping away from the table, I heard Dimitria speak. "Divatox, could you alert the rest of the Turbo Rangers, as well as Rachel and Bradley?"  
  
PDivatox nodded and headed to the communication console. In various different coloured lights, they arrived. They all took in the sight of the unconscious Jo and stopped. Rachel appeared and I felt her fear and pain as she appeared and she hurried to her friend's side with the others close behind.  
  
P"What happened?" Tina demanded.  
  
P"I don't know. Dimitria called me and said she detected an intruder at Jo's. I went there and found her unconscious and no sign of the intruder." I explained.  
  
PAt that I glanced at Jo who was starting to stir and noticed the bruises on her face that were also starting to come through. I felt a fresh surge of anger.  
  
P"Alpha, contact Justin or Billy and have them report here now." I said.  
  
P"Will do, Adam, but why?" Alpha Six asked.  
  
P"I'm going to have them go over Jo's bedroom with a scanner and see if we can track down the person that attacked Jo. Also run a scan on her dressing gown. Whoever ripped it off of her, maybe they have left some fingerprints or something like that." I said.  
  
PThere were few shocked looks when I said that and Alpha quickly said. "She was only punched a couple of times, Rangers. No other harm came to her."  
  
P"I guess whoever did it wanted a psychological advantage." Rachel said, her voice decidedly shaky.  
  
P"Seems that way. Obviously they wanted Jo vulnerable and they've left their mark on her with some kind of tattoo." I said.  
  
PRachel suddenly reached over and grabbed hold of me, hard. So hard I thought my ribs might actually crack and I gently held her as she sobbed in my arms.  
  
P"Rachel, I do need to breath you know." I said, trying to joke.  
  
PAt that I felt the pressure on my ribs lessen and Rachel gave me a sad smile and said: "Adam are you okay? I can feel you're anger. It's almost at boiling point."  
  
P"I feel mad cos in a way this is my fault. I mean, I brought you and the other S Clubbers into this and I'm responsible for anything that happens to you guys. I should never have involved you." I said.  
  
P"Don't say that. You're not to blame for this. Whoever attacked Jo is and as for involving us in the Rangers. no one put a gun to any of heads and said we had to accept your offer. We all chose to do it and we accepted the risks. Now let the anger go." Rachel said.  
  
P"Oh, I'll let my anger go when we find whoever is responsible for this and I punch their lights out." I said.  
  
PWith that I pulled away from Rachel and headed towards the twin lights forming in the Power Centre.  
  
P"What's up Adam? Jo!!" Justin started to say as he then saw his fellow Ranger unconscious.  
  
P"Someone attacked Jo in her apartment. I want you and Billy to go there and scan it from top to bottom and find out who did it." I asked.  
  
P"And then what?" Billy asked.  
  
P"Payback." I said darkly.  
  
PBilly and Justin glanced at each other concerned, but didn't say a word and then teleported out after gathering several devices. When they teleported away in twin flashes of light, ten more teleportation streams appeared and formed the Night Rangers and all the other Rangers, alerted to a problem.  
  
P"Kincaid!" Hannah said surprised.  
  
P"I felt something was wrong and I spoke to Zordon. He said that you had asked for Billy and Justin to come to this universe, so I thought we'd better come here and I see I was right. What happened?" Kincaid asked.  
  
P"I don't know. I found her naked and unconscious in her room. According to Dimitria they detected an intrusion from the nexus into our universe and Jo's place. Alpha is running scans over her and trying to determine the tattoo on her body." I explained.  
  
P"Tattoo?" Kincaid said questioningly.  
  
PWith that he walked over to the med table and looked at the symbol that had been burned into Jo's skin. Right away he knew what it was, and whom it belonged to. "Harper?" he asked himself.  
  
P"Harper? Who's Harper?" Bradley asked.  
  
P "I don't get it. Harper?" Karone asked.  
  
P"I know man." Sorrero added. "I mean, I thought that jackass was dead. I mean, we all saw him die."  
  
P"No, we saw his body get trashed when Kincaid threw him into the fire pit." Kyle answered. "I guess it was too much to hope for that the bastard was dead."  
  
P"Excuse me, we asked a question. Who the hell is Harper?" I demanded slightly angrier that the Night Rangers seemed to be having their own sort of conversation.  
  
PEvery Ranger looked at the Night Rangers, trying to make sense of what they were saying. They had never heard of anyone named Harper. All they knew was that someone attacked Jo and ingrained his symbol into her skin. Finally Tina stepped forward and asked: "How do you know it's this 'Harper' bloke that attacked Jo? And like Adam asked, who the hell is this 'Harper'?"  
  
P"The symbol burned into her, it's the symbol that he used as his personal designation when he was part of the Luciferian Empire." Kincaid answered.  
  
P"Zordon and I feared that the Emperor would eventually use more of his alliance with the Luciferian Empire. He appears to have used them quite effectively and brutally." Dimitria said.  
  
PVeronica, who had arrived shortly after the Night Rangers, spoke up. "It makes sense. I remember from my time as Astronema, when he formed the alliance he spoke with two emissaries of the Empire and the only real reason I remember is one of them as a Kerovan."  
  
P"Probably Thandros and Michelle Caris." Kincaid answered. "They served on the Ranger Guard together back in my universe."  
  
P"Okay, we've established the culprit. The question is why?" Jon asked.  
  
P"Actually the million dollar question is: who wants us to think that Harper is back among the living? Since the guy is supposed to be dead." Kathy asked.  
  
P"Apparently that would be Harper." Jessica said looking over Jo and the energy readings that came from her. Lucas stood with her; both were getting real close the last couple of days. "I checked out the bio signature residue. And it matched; it seems he is back in the land of the living."  
  
P"Okay. Now for the bigger question. Who's this Harper and why did he attack Jo?" Rachel asked as she looked at Kincaid like a woman who wanted answers. And she wasn't going anywhere until she got them. At that part of him was reminded of his own wife when she was pregnant. Despite physical changes she could still manage to force him to speak as Kincaid knew what answers she wanted as well as the S Clubbers and Rangers that stood behind Rachel and he knew he was the only one who could give them.  
  
P"Robert Harper was an old school bully of mine." Kincaid started to explain. "At the school I went to, bullies seemed to have a run of the place, and teachers couldn't do much about it. If you tried to fight back against a bully then you were punished as well as the bully."  
  
P"That's daft!" Tina shouted clearly outraged. An outrage everyone seemed to share.  
  
P"Tell me about it." Kincaid said. "In my school you couldn't get justice unless you were a victim, and even then it wasn't much. One of the main bullies of the school I want to was a certain someone named Robert Harper."  
  
P"He made many people's lives a nightmare. Mine especially. And it wasn't due to insecurity or problems at home which is some of the excuses bullies used. No, Harper picked on people and he did it for pure pleasure. He and his gang loved to pick on those that they could, and I was one of them."  
  
PThe Rangers were stunned to hear Kincaid reveal this part about his past. Only the Night Rangers kept their expressions even since hey had already been privy to this information. Kincaid continued to explain however.  
  
P"With bullies and other influences, it got to the point that I wanted to end my own life. I understand that Jo went through a similar experience when she was younger and just like me she tried to end her life. Except while she would have O.D'ed on sleeping pills, I would have gone to the neighbourhood bridge and jumped off from there. Unfortunately teachers found out and I almost found myself institutionalised. I barely avoided that and was released hours later. But when I went back to school, nothing had changed. The torment continued, and the other influences continued to mount."  
  
P"What were those other influences?" I asked.  
  
P"Home, but that's another story. I saw my options being limited and really saw no escape. So I did the only other thing I could do. I left home and went to live with my grandmother. While there I met the Night Rangers and went on from there."  
  
P"When did you see Harper again?" Hannah then asked.  
  
P"Not for a couple of years." Kincaid answered. "We went on a mission on Lucifer 6 and my team and I were captured by Harper, who was leader of the newly formed Ranger Guard of the Luciferian Empire. Harper decided to have some 'fun' again and picked up right where he left off. Physically, mentally and emotionally. I'll tell you, he should have killed me instead."  
  
PJessica spoke next. "Kincaid activated the Night Powers without the morpher to act as a focuser. The whole night side of the planet went insane and then Kincaid and Harper went at it with each other."  
  
P"Harper lost." Kincaid said. "He found himself thrown into a trash dumpster and he couldn't deal with the fact that one of his victims fought back and won. So he's kind of made me his obsession."  
  
P"All right. We've established that you and this Harper bastard are bitter enemies. Why did he go after Jo?" Bradley then asked.  
  
P"Harper apparently has taken to bringing innocents into his obsession with me. I'm betting the Emperor has done some research on you lot and found out about Jo's past and figured what better way for Harper to send a message than to attack a fellow Ranger." Kincaid suggested.  
  
P"I can understand that, sending a message by attacking and burning that symbol into her, but what gives with leaving her naked." Hannah asked.  
  
P"He wasn't going to attack her physically in that way, it's not his style. He was just going for maximum effect. Think about it. She would have been totally helpless and defenceless against him and he enjoyed it." Kincaid said of Harpers attack on Jo, and then he continued. "The last time we fought he ended up killing two heroes from another world. He did it to get to me." The last sentence reflected a sense of sadness in his voice, as well as anger at Harper for killing the two heroes.  
  
P"Harper grabbed a Silver Zeo Ranger and another hero and killed them. He said they died because Kincaid didn't 'know his place." Kathy then explained. Everyone then felt disgusted.  
  
P"I don't believe it." Paul said not hiding his nausea. "You mean he just killed them, and he called it a lesson?"  
  
P"Yep." Kyle said. "And we all were there. We all saw it."  
  
P"This guy is one sick bastard." Tina stated and everyone agreed.  
  
P"I don't think anyone would be hard pressed to disagree with you Tina." Divatox said.  
  
P"Well, once we find him, I'll beat some sense into him and make sure he stays buried." Kincaid said.  
  
P"And I'm going to be with you when you do it." a tired voice said.  
  
PEveryone turned to see a rather battered, but aware Yellow Turbo Ranger pulling herself into a sitting position, while Dana and Jessica tried to get her to lay back down. "Will you two leave me alone? I'm ok." Jo said annoyed.  
  
PEven as she spoke the S Clubbers all hurried to her side and tried to be helpful.  
  
P"What's the last thing you remember and how much did you hear?" I asked.  
  
P"I remember him pressing the ring against my skin and the pain becoming too much as I passed out, then bits and pieces I was vaguely conscious when I felt someone come into the room and someone placing my dressing gown around me and then the self same strong arms pick me up and bring me here." At that Jo favoured me with a small smile of gratitude, and then she continued. "Then not much, until Kincaid explained who the guy was who attacked me and I was left with a real desire to see what I could do with a pair of nutcrackers."  
  
PAt that despite herself Alison blushed and Sarah said. "I think she has been hanging around you too much."  
  
P"Hey, I don't encourage any sort of behaviour like that." Alison insisted.  
  
P"I don't think you should, Jo. I don't want you involved in this. He is just trying to provoke me." Kincaid said.  
  
P"Tough shit. I'm involved now. I was involved the moment that bastard Harper laid a finger on me." Jo said with determination. "It's time we both faced the demons of our past one more time."  
  
PKincaid hesitated for a second and then realised there would be no stopping her and slowly nodded. "Okay, you can come along and we'll lay the ghosts of our past to rest. Just as soon as you get some clothes on." Kincaid said with the barest hint of a smile.  
  
PAt that Jo blushed and then she nodded to Alpha Six who teleported her out of the Power Centre and back to her apartment. While she was gone and the others tried to locate Harper I moved to where Kincaid was stood and said. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"  
  
P"What? Going up against a psycho whom I keep taking down, but keeps coming. hell no, but he's like a rabid animal. He has to be put down and I'm the one to do it." Kincaid said.  
  
PAt that I was slightly startled and even a little afraid and instead I said. "Look, I can't stop Jo from going with you, but look after her."  
  
P"I intend to. Harper will not kill any more people. I promise you that." Kincaid bluntly stated.  
  
PEven as he said that there was a streak of yellow and Jo reappeared in the Power Centre. Everyone stopped and stared at what she was wearing. Gone was the normally relaxed t-shirt and jeans, instead she wore black leather pants with a very dark yellow t-shirt and over that a black leather jacket.  
  
P"A new look, Jo?" Rachel asked questioningly.  
  
PJo simply looked at Rachel without even answering and moved to stand next to Kincaid. "Alpha, have you located him?" She asked.  
  
P"I've got a signal. I'm punching it up on the Viewing Globe now." Alpha Six said.  
  
PEven as he said that, on the screen Harpers face appeared and he began speaking, to someone out of sight. "Kincaid, this is Harper. We have unfinished business and I want to settle it now. You have undoubtedly got my message I left you. I hope you liked it and just, so you know. once you're gone I'm going to make the message mine for all time. Oh I won't kill her, but by the time I'm finished she will wish she were. You know where to find me. That robot of yours will trace the signal. See you soon."  
  
PKincaid glanced at Jo. Though her expression remained neutral in her eyes, he could see the fear and then he turned to Alpha and said. "Have you got the signal located?"  
  
P"I have it located." Alpha replied showing the location of Harper.  
  
PWith that Kincaid nodded to his fellow Rangers and sat down on his Harley with Jo easing into a position behind him on the bike and the two disappeared off to wherever Harper was waiting for them. All the Rangers watched Kincaid and Jo ride away and each one said a silent prayer for their safe return.  
  
PWatching them go I turned to Rachel and speaking quietly I asked. "I don't mean to pry, but did you telepathically scan Jo?"  
  
PRachel hesitated before replying, as she knew others were within in earshot. "Yes, I did and I didn't like what I sensed."  
  
P"What did you sense?" I asked, suddenly even more concerned. Not just for Jo's physical well being, but her mental state as well.  
  
P"I sensed a lot of darkness, pain and a feeling of longing for something." Rachel replied.  
  
P"Longing for what?" Dawn asked confused.  
  
P"Revenge." Rachel answered quietly and then pausing for a second she continued. "Jo was bullied at school and took an overdose in front of the bullies who merely tried to help her commit suicide. She got over it but I don't think she's ever really faced it down and now this situation".  
  
PThis situation with Harper has brought that all back to her and she feels maybe a bit of payback is in order." Jessica suggested.  
  
P"Exactly. Harper may be more powerful, but I fear for what Jo will do to him." Rachel said.  
  
PBefore I could think of a reply, the alarms went off and I was spared to even speak.  
  
P"Oh no. We got a situation. Some of the Emperors goons are causing chaos in Central London." Alpha said.  
  
P"We'll handle this." Tina said.  
  
P"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
P"What is the matter? You chose us to be Rangers. Don't you trust us?" Tina demanded.  
  
P"I do trust you. It's just. the last time you did a solo fight, it kind of wrecked a good mile or so of property." I said.  
  
P"Well, you know, those buildings were in the way." Paul said embarrassed.  
  
P"And they were going to be demolished anyway." Hannah added.  
  
P"Hey, I was joking. You want to go down there and fight, be my guest. I can catch up on my reading." I said with a grin.  
  
PAt that Hannah punched me in the shoulder and I started to laugh. Then I said. "Go. If you need me or Kim just holler and we'll be there".  
  
PTina nodded and the remaining three Turbo's along with Jon moved to behind her and then seeing the nods from them Tina called out. "Shift into Turbo". And with that the five morphed and teleported into battle.  
  
PIn London people watched from a safe distance the destruction that was being caused and in people's homes they watched. In one home in particular a young girl slipped out of the room and went to her room. Reaching underneath her bed she pulled out a small case and inside was a small glowing orb. Picking up the orb, she felt its power surge through her and in a blinding flash she was transformed. Whispering one word: "Cool!" she teleported out into battle.  
  
PInside the nexus a battle was also going on, but it wasn't one of swords and laser pistols but one of conquest anyway. Michelle pulled away from her new lover with a laugh and allowed him to settle onto his back and then she rolled over until she pinned him to the bed.  
  
P "Ah Ms. Caris. You are indeed skilled at many things and I think your interview about a permanent job with my Empire is in the bag," the Emperor said.  
  
P"Well, it helps by sleeping with the Interviewer." Michelle said laughing.  
  
P"It does indeed. When Harper is through with Kincaid we will go after the rest of the Night Rangers and eliminate them, leaving their universe free to conquer." the Emperor said.  
  
P"You forget the other Night fighters." Michelle said.  
  
PLashing out with his fist Caris was flung from the bed with a force that caused her to land several feet away and the Emperor snarled a reply. "Do you take me for a fool? I know they still exist and could resist, but without the Night Rangers a powerful enemy my conquest is that much easier than before. Now, remember your place, woman, or next time I will have my guards beat some manners into you."  
  
PDespising this method Michelle Caris dropped to the floor and on all fours she moved slowly towards the Emperor showing how humbled she was in his presence. At that the Emperor laughed and despite herself she looked baffled.  
  
P"You are indeed a skilled actress. Every time I lash at you, you make yourself humble in front of me, thinking it will placate me and bring you back into my favour." the Emperor said.  
  
P"It's not an act. I'm attracted to you and all I want to do is please you." Caris insisted.  
  
P"Oh, you are attracted to my power and that's all. I really should have you killed before you slip a knife between my ribs and do the same to me. I won't, though. I find you an attractive, intelligent and completely devious woman whom I will bring into my organisation in a position of power. How does ruler of your own universe sound to you?" the Emperor said.  
  
P"It sounds wonderful, but what of the Luciferian Empire, my lord? They would object." Caris said.  
  
P"Once they have served their usefulness I will wipe them out and you will rule in their place as my Empress." The Emperor said.  
  
P"Empress Caris has a wonderful ring to it. Now why don't we celebrate the fall of the Night Rangers and my promotion" Caris said leaping onto the bed and the Emperor.  
  
PBack on Earth the Turbo Rangers arrived to find a scene of absolute chaos before them. In the middle of the chaos stood one man laughing and Tina stopped in her tracks when she recognised him.  
  
P"Harper!!" She said.  
  
PThe half man turned to face the speaker and smiled as he saw the Rangers. "Ah Rangers, so good to see you at last. I was beginning to wonder if I would have to do something really nasty to get you here" Harper said.  
  
P"It was all set-up, wasn't it? That message to get Kincaid to go off and face you." Jon stated.  
  
P"Yep, I figure while he's off chasing me down. I can kill a few Rangers before he gets here and that will make him careless." Harper sneered.  
  
P"You aren't hurting anyone ever again and you are going to pay for what you did to the Yellow Ranger." Hannah shouted.  
  
P"Oh, yes. Where is she? I didn't hurt her that badly, so she must be scared." Harper sneered.  
  
PLetting his temper get the better of him Paul lunged for Harper, only to be thrown back in a heap in front of the others. Looking down at him Tina said. "Okay, you got that out of your system. Can we do this as a team now?"  
  
PPaul nodded and then the five attacked Harper who allowed them to attack and then he flung them away like they were rag dolls.  
  
PLooking at them Harper sneered a reply to the attack. "If this is the best this planet has, then it will fall soon enough". Harper moved towards the struggling Turbo Rangers and then he stopped, turned and almost casually knocked away the incoming White Ranger, who was knocked off of their feet and into a heap a few metres away.  
  
PThe Rangers didn't even waste time brushing the dust away and they were on their feet and attacking Harper again. Even as they did so the Turbo's regrouped and looked on in amazement.  
  
P"Who is that?" Paul asked.  
  
P"A female White Ranger! Where did she come from?" Justin asked.  
  
P"Like the first question asked I can answer that in one, no idea. But she gave us a chance to recover and get back into this fight." Tina said.  
  
P"And do what? Get our butts kicked again?" Hannah asked sarcastically.  
  
P"No, I thought this time we'd kick his butt, with a little help," Tina replied.  
  
PMonitoring the situation at the Power Centre I turned to the others and said. "If its help she wants, then help she gets. Guys, let's go."  
  
PWith that the remaining Rangers morphed and joined the battle. Some miles away and completely unaware of what was happening two Rangers raced to face the enemy.  
  
P"You ready for this?" Kincaid asked Jo as they rode.  
  
P"As I'll ever be." Jo answered then paused.  
  
PKincaid picked up on it and asked "Something on your mind?"  
  
P"Just that I thought I was over this." Jo answered. "I thought I had put those memories of school behind me. You know with the bullies and the sleeping pills. I mean it's been years since then and really I haven't thought about it at all during that time. But since this Harper came back, well."  
  
P"The memories returned? I know the feeling. And Harper was my own bully, even though you probably had someone like him." Jo nodded in agreement with what Kincaid said but there was also something else troubling her as well.  
  
P"I think back then. Those girls didn't realize the consequences of their actions. They just thought it was a game to them. And they'd probably have been arrested for assisting of suicide. Or maybe even murder if you had a good enough lawyer." Jo smiled a little bit at that remark and Kincaid even smiled a little then Jo resumed speaking.  
  
P"But this Harper. I don't think he ever grew up. He's still the mean little boy he was years ago. Only he's a lot more evil, and more sadistic. In a way he's like the bullies I had to face against and when I faced him earlier, just like back at school I blew it." Jo said.  
  
P"You didn't blow it, Jo. Harper is a psychopath. I should have known the Emperor would bring him in to try and take me out. The fact that you are alive and willing to fight says that he hasn't beaten you. Harpers way was to make everyone feel worthless and not have the spirit to fight back. He didn't think that someone less powerful than him would have the strength to come back from what he did to them. It took me a while but I beat him and you have just by not giving up." Kincaid said.  
  
PJo gave a small smile and Kincaid relaxed a little knowing his words had some effect on the girl. Then came towards the co-ordinates where Harper's message came from and Kincaid brought his Harley to a stop as both he and Jo dismounted.  
  
P"Shall we go in?" Kincaid asked.  
  
P"Do we have to?" Jo answered jokingly and then seeing Kincaid's look she replied. "Let's do this."  
  
PThen both entered the building, wondering what tricks Harper had in mind. The building was empty and no sign of life showed it self when the two entered, but there upon a box was a television set with a video recorder. On the cassette was a note, which said: play me. Almost treating it like an unexploded bomb Jo pushed the cassette into the recorder and the television sprang to life  
  
P"Looking for someone?" the face of the Emperor sneered as Kincaid and Jo looked on. "Oh, that's right you were looking for my Imperator, weren't you?"  
  
P"I managed to convince Harper that you needed to learn a few more lessons, Kincaid. I hope you mind." Kincaid then shuddered when he knew what the Emperor meant. "The other Rangers."  
  
PHow many more have to suffer before you know.your.place?" The Emperor brought those last three words with as much malice as Harper did when he said them to Kincaid many times. "I mean, weren't Jessie Belle and Katie Star enough? Do more have to die before you learn your lesson?"  
  
P"SHUT UP!!!" Jo shouted as she brought her Auto blaster to bear against the T.V. screen and blasted it to kingdom come.  
  
P"We've got to get back to the Rangers." Jo said.  
  
PShe and Kincaid were already running towards the Harley.  
  
PBack at the battle it seemed as if Harper was being driven back into an auditorium. Unfortunately we found out too late that this was what Harper had wanted to do. He set the stage for the battle and took us all down with him having a good time while doing it.  
  
PHe cast his gaze at Carter and Dana and his lips turned into an evil smile. "Hello Dana. You know Devastator is looking forward to seeing you again. He had a lot of fun with you the first time you two met. And your counterpart was a real party girl too."  
  
PCarter then stepped forward getting between him and Dana. "You're not laying a hand on her. Neither is Devastator ever again."  
  
P"We'll see. Oh by the way. Devastator would like to meet you again. He kind of enjoyed helping to bring your dark side out a bit when your counterpart was part of him. He said he'd love to help you again." This brought Carter's anger to the surface and he charged at Harper with his V- Lancer. A couple of strikes were given but as Carter attacked Harper continued to give a sick grin while Carter attacked like a madman. Soon Harper grabbed Carter by the neck and choke slammed him to the ground. Carter was still alive, but he didn't get back up.  
  
PDana was left standing alone after Harper knocked Joel and Chad back. Kelsey also tried to stand between Dana and Harper but got a punch in the gut and an attack to her neck for her trouble. Kelsey was laid out on the floor and soon it was Harper and Dana, and the threat of being Devastator's plaything again. Harper looked at the Pink Lightspeed Ranger as if seeing through her uniform and watching the woman underneath. Dana felt very uncomfortable.  
  
P"You are quite the beauty. And I remember your beauty was much appreciated. Perhaps when I take a break from my slave I can 'appreciate' your beauty." Harper sneered. Dana then felt a maddening rage inside her overriding her fear and she then attacked Harper like a madwoman, giving wild strikes much like Carter had done, and through it all Harper was sneering just like he was with Carter. And just like Carter, Dana was taken down and laid out.  
  
PHarper stood over the Lightspeed Rangers victorious just as the Time Force Rangers stepped up. Jen held up her badge and shouted "Time Force! Stand Down Harper."  
  
P"Oh? And what are you going to do?" Harper said as he stared at his new opponents. "I'm not some mutant you can arrest."  
  
P"Maybe not. But we can take you down all the same." Wes answered.  
  
P"Like you were taken down in the Emperor's universe?" Harper sneered. "And tortured afterwards? And you were all helpless to prevent it."  
  
P"Shut up!" Jen said as she started to become agitated. Harper however pressed on.  
  
P"You never really knew how the Emperor partied, did you Pink Ranger? I'll bet in your 'future' you never had to deal such wild.parties." Harper then sneered further as Jen then drew out her blaster and fired "SHUT UP!!!" Harper ducked the wild shots and continued the taunting.  
  
P"The Red Ranger didn't come until much later. But he saw enough, didn't he? And like you Yellow Ranger, you had to watch helplessly as some of the Emperor's forces had such a good time." Wes and Katie both felt their tempers flare as Lucas tried to hold them both back. "He's getting under your skin. Don't let him."  
  
P"Really Blue Ranger?" Harper said turning his attention towards Lucas. "I hear you're quite the ladies man. Isn't the Blue Night Ranger your latest conquest?" Lucas then felt himself get nervous "What does she have to do with this?"  
  
P"Well you are quite the lady killer. How many girls have you.HAD? And are you hoping to have HER?"  
  
P"What business is it of yours?" Lucas asked.  
  
P"Oh not much. But it might be for Jessica if you are planning to kick her to the curb if you spot a better piece of tail." Now it was Lucas's turn to get angry as he led the charge against Harper. The other Time Force Rangers tried to follow and stop him but they to were cut down by Harper's energy sword and left lying on the ground demorphed. Looking down at Jen, Harper sneered at her and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure the Emperor's monsters will be just as.gentle with you as they were last time."  
  
P"Not as gentle as we're going to be with you." The Morphin Rangers shouted as they fired their Power Blaster at Harper. He however dodged the blast and did a flip knocking the Rangers back upon impact and then did some strikes knocking them down as well. His gaze then turned to Dawn and was about to advance on her when Justin stood between the two.  
  
P"You want her, you're going to have to go through me." Justin said defiantly. Harper just nodded and said, "I don't have a huge problem with that." As he fired a flame bolt that hit Justin on impact. Flames erupted from his costume and he was sent sprawled out on the ground rolling to douse out the flames. Harper then brought up his sword ready to behead Justin when Dawn slashed at him with her Power daggers.with no effect.  
  
P"Nice touch little girl. But not nice enough." Harper then gave a backhand that sent Dawn into Justin who was now demorphed. Dawn then demorphed as she landed on top of Justin. Harper then noticed the position the two young Rangers were in and said. "Aren't you two a little young for that?"  
  
P"NO! I won't let you kill those kids!" Trianna said as she got a running charge and tried to strike at Harper with her silver staff. Like all the others Harper had found his weakness in her and exploited it. Her fighting style was clouded with anger at what Harper could have done and he found an opening in her guard that she could exploit. Soon Trianna was down like all the other Rangers.  
  
PHarper looked down at the fallen Rangers, his energy blade by his side as he stepped up and in front of the Yellow Morphin Ranger. "How many more, Jeff?" He shouted in the air. "How many more have to suffer before you learn your lesson? Must this child die before you learn?"  
  
P"The only one who will do any learning is you." Dawn said. "When Kincaid is through with you."  
  
P"Really?" Harper said. "Then where is he? Why isn't he here? Why doesn't he save you all? Why is he letting you be punished?"  
  
P"Go to Hell!" Dawn said with defiance knowing that her death could be imminent. "It will be Kincaid who will be doing the surprising."  
  
P"Surprise? What surprise?" Harper asked. But no one answered him. In fact, the only answer he got was Eric laughing with amusement as he looked at Harper. "May the power have mercy on you. Because Kincaid will not."  
  
P"Oh really? From what I hear, Quantum Ranger, he took several lumps out of you." Harper sneered.  
  
P"I hear he's done the same to you more than a few times and I learned my lesson that time" Eric answered.  
  
PHarper laughed and replied. "Well, he is the one going to be learning a lesson today when I kill him and then the rest of you."  
  
P"Hey ugly, I'd take a look behind you," I said.  
  
PHarper turned and saw a small television screen appear in front of him and saw the video images of him being followed and he started to get more and more upset as he realised there was only one person who could be behind this. "WHERE ARE YOU KINCAID? I'M RIGHT HERE!!!"  
  
PEven as he waited for an answer he seethed knowing that he had let his guard down and then the video images of him turned stopped. They didn't remain gone for long, but instead of his face on the screen it was Jo's. A smile was on her face and she looked at him as if saying 'I got you'.  
  
P"That's right. It's me, Jo. And now Harper, it's time for you to know.your.place."  
  
PAt the conclusion of her words a sound of was heard and Harper looked confused at the sound as he didn't understand its meaning, but I did and I realised what it was as Dawn asked what the sound was. "What's that sound? What are Kincaid and Jo up to?"  
  
P"It's a gong and if you watched WWF like I do you would know what it was." I replied.  
  
PThen the gong went off again and then lights went out. Then a voice echoed throughout the room a voice that every self-respecting WWF fan would know and the voice said two words.  
  
P"Deadman Walking."  
  
PThen 'Rollin' by Limp Bizkit filled the air and everyone's spirits seemed to lighten up a little especially when they saw Kincaid at the entranceway atop his Harley. He gunned the engine a few seconds and then rode towards Harper like a man with a purpose. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Kincaid approach.  
  
P"If you're going to use an entrance to psyche someone out. Go with the Undertaker's." I said.  
  
PKincaid dismounted the Harley and took in his adversary. Harper did look different from the last time Kincaid saw him. Gone was the monstrous look given him by the Order of Destruction, and in its place was a more armoured look. The suit was black with a grey trim and it seemed to be form fitting with lights on the belt and chest indicating instrumentation. Kincaid also wondered how many of his internal organs were replaced with cybernetics as well.  
  
POn his hands were gauntlets that were shaped like claws. The only part of Harper that seemed visible was that of his face, and although the scarring was not as bad as it was before it was clear that Harper's new form still reflected the evil that was in his soul, just like the Order had done. "Nice look." Kincaid had said looking at his enemy.  
  
P"Well, I do have you to thank for it in part." Harper sneered. "After all you threw me into that fire pit."  
  
P"After you killed those two girls." Kincaid added.  
  
P"Still, I found other ways to leave my message." Harper said making reference to Jo who was walking down with a camcorder in her hand. The camcorder belonged to Paul and Jo decided to make use of it to record Kincaid beating Harper down. "You didn't have to attack her." Kincaid said.  
  
P"Yes, I did. How else would you learn your lesson if others didn't suffer for your pride and ego?" Harper sneered. "If you just let those go and accept that I am your better, a lot of this could have been avoided." Kincaid however was smarter than that.  
  
P"No, it wouldn't. All it would do is boost your ego, and then you'd go on to hurt someone else." Harper couldn't help but agree.  
  
P"You're right. Except this time I won't just humble you. I will take the advice of a friend, whose advice just happens to be the Emperor's command." Harper then brought up his right gauntlet hand as it surged with power and aimed at Kincaid. It was then that Harper said the advice.  
  
P"KILL YOU WHILE I HAVE THE CHANCE!!!"  
  
PAfter that Harper fired the gauntleted blast at Kincaid who ducked out of the way. He then brought forth his own morpher and called his solo morphing call: "DEMONNIGHT!!!" Soon Kincaid stood morphed and ready for battle. First move he did was get a running charge at Harper and crashed into the Imperator, sending him right into a wall. Kincaid then followed up with punches to the chest that seemed to glow with flame as Kincaid made dents in Harper's armour.  
  
PHarper then brought forth his left hand and delivered a knife hand to Kincaid's neck disorienting him while Harper moved in for his own attack. Punches after punches were thrown, sending Kincaid back, and seemingly down to the floor until Kincaid then followed up with a leg sweep to Harper's right leg that knocked him off balance and down to the ground. Harper quickly recovered and was back on his feet just as Kincaid got back on his own feet and did a running charge towards Harper, knocking him into a wall.  
  
PAfter grabbing Harper's wrist again, Kincaid sent him flying towards another wall where Kincaid did another running charge knocking him into a wall. Kincaid was about to go a third time but Harper followed up by grabbing Kincaid's wrist instead and giving him a hard clothesline back down to the ground.  
  
PHarper then grabbed his energy sword and ignited it holding it just above Kincaid's head. Kincaid looked up at Harper and just said. "New attitude go with the new look?"  
  
P"Let's just say, that I learned not to let my obsession get the better of me anymore. Two empires fell because I put you first in my mind above all else. The Emperor convinced me that I should not make that mistake a third time."  
  
P"That and being thrown into a fire pit? Kincaid said.  
  
P"That also is bound to change a man's way of thinking." Harper answered. He then raised his sword up high into the air ready to deliver the final strike when a wave of flame erupted in Harper's face disorienting him enough for Kincaid to get back up.  
  
P"I see the Emperor has already seen Episode II." Kincaid said making reference to Harper's energy sword, which looked like a cross between Count Dooku's lightsaber in Attack of the Clones and something from a horror movie. Kincaid then brought out his own weapon and ignited the double energy bladed weapon he always carried with him, his Sabre Staff.  
  
P"I kind of like Darth Maul's myself." Kincaid answered as he delivered an overhead strike, which Harper deflected. The two then crossed their blades like practiced swordsmen, and Harper made it a good point to keep away from the second blade while Kincaid tried to strike with the first. The sword battle was a seesaw battle as red energy blades clashed with each other.  
  
PFinally Kincaid was able to get a strike where he deflected Harper's strike then flipped the staff around so a small cut went through Harper's armour striking a nerve, which Harper used to hold his blade. When the nerve was struck Harper lost his weapon and was then greeted by a right cross from Kincaid who put his own weapon away.  
  
PNearby the other Rangers were watching the fight and were really impressed. Especially Dawn who saw how finessed and practiced Kincaid fought. Almost like a combination of swordsman, WWE Wrestler, and UFC fighter. "Where can I learn to fight like that?" she asked.  
  
P"Ask him sometime." Hannah said as she continued to watch the fight and Jo took it all in with the video camera.  
  
PKincaid then followed up with a series of punches and crashes of Harper's head into anything and everything in sight. Harper however jabbed an elbow into Kincaid's stomach and then sent an energy wave from his fists knocking Kincaid back. As Kincaid recovered he then saw Harper generating his own flame, which seemed to swirl all around him. Then by force of will a shot of that flame was sent in Kincaid's direction, which then broke apart and was sent crashing into more walls harmlessly.  
  
P"I see you still have some remnants of the Order's power. Too bad you still don't know how to use it." Flames then started to erupt around Kincaid, which grew hotter and hotter and soon a burst of flame was sent Harper's way, which Harper dodged. The flaming flying sidekick from Kincaid however DID connect.  
  
PKincaid was back in control of the fight and soon he had Harper in his grasp as Jo continued to hold the camera. "This is your best chance to know your place bitch. I hope you like it!" Kincaid said as he rammed Harper's head through another wall.  
  
PHarper then slumped to the ground as though finished by what Kincaid put him through and he stopped moving. Slowly Jo moved to stand next to Kincaid and said: "Not a bad fight. But I was kind of expecting more out of this guy."  
  
P"So was I. Maybe he's gotten soft in his old age." Kincaid answered cynically. Harper then suddenly got back up and then threw himself at the two standing Rangers knocking them apart. Grabbing Kincaid Harper then threw across the room into a wall leaving it between him and Jo.  
  
PKincaid almost got back up to go after Harper but I grabbed his arm and silently said "It's Jo's fight now. Let her have her victory." Kincaid nodded and he stood down.  
  
P"So, it's just you and me now and this time at least your bettered attired, although I prefer my women to wear less," Harper said.  
  
PJo didn't even reply and waited for him to make the first move. Sensing a little indecision in the girl Harper moved forward and grabbed her and spoke again. "Still, I might not destroy you I think I might have other uses for you, if you know what I mean."  
  
PJo tried to not let her fear control this time and replied as seductively as she could. "I know what you mean and if you let go of me I'll show just what I can do for you."  
  
PHarpers reaction was one of surprise and victory thinking he had broken her and so was unprepared for the almighty kick to his favourite body part and he collapsed to the floor clutching his groin.  
  
P"I told you I'd show you what I could do for you and as for your 'improvement' I'd get a refund." Jo said.  
  
P"You'll pay for that, you little bitch." Harper snarled.  
  
PClimbing back to his feet Harper moved towards Jo again when he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder and he turned only to be met by a punch to the jaw and he went down to the floor clutching his face.  
  
P"Guess he has a glass jaw to go with the glass balls as well and by the way I was faking being hurt." I said.  
  
P"What!" Harper said startled.  
  
P"Yes, Harper, you see what a little teamwork does. After we discovered your little set up I contacted Rachel and asked her to relay my plan to Adam who played his part perfectly." Kincaid said.  
  
P"Yeah, you would almost think I was an actor or something," I said.  
  
P"This isn't over Kincaid. I may have been beaten by you today, but I am back and I will not stop until you are humbled before me." Harper said as he teleported away.  
  
PThe Rangers regrouped and allowed themselves to relax knowing that the danger had passed until.  
  
P"Hey, where is that White Ranger?" Tina asked.  
  
PLooking around the mysterious Ranger who had come to the aid of the Turbo Rangers earlier in the battle was gone.  
  
P"I think that is a mystery for another day. Its time to go home." I said.  
  
PBack in the nexus the Emperor, Michelle Caris and Thandros watched Harpers defeat with annoyance.  
  
P"Well, I guess the perfect plan backfired." Thandros said.  
  
PEven as he spoke Thandros knew there would be retaliation, but he was unprepared for it to come in the form of a snap kick to his head from his partner.  
  
P"Watch your tongue. My master has more plans and will bring them down soon enough." Caris said.  
  
P"Your master has he converted you to his cause?" Thandros asked.  
  
P"Oh he was very persuasive, now I know you. You are thinking of running back to your masters in the Luciferian Empire and telling them that I have joined the Emperor, but you won't get the chance. However, you can either die or join us and share in the spoils of our eventual victory." Caris said.  
  
P"I accept your generous offer." Thandros said quickly.  
  
P"You accepted rather quickly. I think a bit of pain will see if you are telling the truth," the Emperor said.  
  
P"Wait. Thandros is no fool. He knows he will die before he can get away from here and is making the most logical choice. I believe him when he says he will not betray us. After all he knows he will die if he does." Caris said.  
  
P"You are indeed as beautiful and as devious as I could hope for in a consort." the Emperor said.  
  
PWith that Caris leaned forward and kissed the Emperor signal their new union.  
  
PBack at the Power Centre the Rangers regrouped and found out what was going on.  
  
P"So, you guys. Once you found out that Harper was up to his old tricks you came up with a little trick of your own." David said.  
  
P"Yeah, a little payback of our own." Jo said.  
  
P"So, Harper is gone?" Dawn asked.  
  
P"For the moment, but he'll be back. If there is one thing he can't stand its been beaten and well. what Jo did to him I think he'll be out gunning for her." Kincaid replied  
  
P"Well, that is something to look forward to." Jo said.  
  
P"Don't worry, Jo. If Harper comes looking for you, we'll be right here waiting for him." I said.  
  
P"And so will I." Kincaid said in agreement.  
  
P"Now that is out of the way I do have one question. Who the hell was that White Ranger?" Tina asked.  
  
P"I don't know, Tina. But whoever she was she possess the missing orb of the Earth and in that case they could be a powerful ally or if turned to evil, a powerful enemy." Dimitria answered.  
  
P"Great. Something else to worry about." Bradley said.  
  
P"Rachel, did you sense anything from her?" I asked.  
  
P"When she appeared and all the time she was there I tried to scan her telepathically and it was like hitting a brick wall and I kept bouncing off. I couldn't read her at all." Rachel answered.  
  
P"Oh well. At least you tried Rachel. All we have to do now is wait and see what happens." Paul said.  
  
P"Waiting my least favourite thing. It's not been a good day for us. A new enemy out there who hates our guts." Hannah said.  
  
P"On the other hand Hannah, we have a possible new ally out there and all we have to do is find her." I said.  
  
PWith that the Rangers all returned slowly to their normal lives all the while thinking about the events of the last few hours and they knew the fight had changed and both for the better and for the worse.  
  
PThe Time Force Rangers had returned to Silver Hills almost as soon as they had left the fight, the memories of the torture they had undergone was still fresh in their minds. Jen sat off in the corner as Dana, Ashley, Cassie and Jessica came up to her. "Want to talk?"  
  
PJen looked up at the quartet of girls and knew they had all been through the same torture she had gone through while in the Emperor's universe. The torture of rape.  
  
P"They.they held me down while bringing in Lucas, Katie, Trip and Wes to watch. They figured having them watch helplessly as they." Soon Jen was in tears and Dana, Ashley, Cassie and Jessica all reached for her and brought Jen into a group embrace offering her their strength and support. Jen then wiped away the tears and looked at her fellow Rangers as she told her story.  
  
P"They kept the others shackled nearby and brought them in one at a time. Katie they didn't even dare try to rape her due to her strength. But by keeping her chained and watching as the Emperor's monsters had their way with me was just as painful for her. When Harper brought that ugly scene back up it was like I was being hurt all over again." Jen paused for a second and continued the story.  
  
P"Harper was right about one thing. Rape in the future is practically unheard of. It just doesn't exist. The only cases that come about are from Time Force officers who have accidents on missions in the past. And those are dealt with by memory erasure so that it never happened."  
  
P"I wish I could do that." Dana said. "Pretend it never happened."  
  
P"As do all of us." Ashley added. "Too bad we can't."  
  
P"Why didn't you tell us?" Cassie asked. "We could probably have helped you."  
  
P"I was scared." Jen answered. "Scared of what you guys would do if you found out, and what mistakes you would make if you let your anger about what happened to us influence you judgement. And I thought.I could get over it. I was wrong." Jen then felt tears well up in her eyes again as she then felt Dana take her hand as if offering reassurance.  
  
P"Rape is something you never truly get over." Dana said speaking from experience. "I had a hard time dealing with mine and it didn't help that the Emperor kept finding ways to bring it up every chance he had. I thought for a while that it was my fault that it happened, because Adam was my brother, or because I was beautiful, or whatever excuse was given."  
  
P"We all felt that way." Ashley said. "Except for the 'Adam was my brother' part."  
  
PJessica then spoke. "What's important to realize is that what happened is not your fault. Those monsters were the ones that raped you. They are to blame."  
  
P"And what's also important is that you don't have to go through it alone." Cassie then added. "Us four have gone through that very same thing you're going through now. If you need us, we'll be there as your friends were there for you."  
  
PJen then felt a smile across her face as she looked at her new friends. "Thank you." She said as she hugged each and every one of them. She then cast a look at Wes who gave his own smile of reassurance that everything would be all right.  
  
PA few days had passed and the S Clubbers gave Jo space and time to sort herself out, rather than feel that they were pressuring her.  
  
PEventually after one session she came to the seven and said. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did after the attack".  
  
P"Don't apologise Jo. You had every right to behave the way you did? What happened affected you personally." Tina said.  
  
P"As far as we're concerned you were blowing off steam and besides you made up for it with that kick. Remind me never to piss you off" Bradley said.  
  
P"Well don't heckle me and I won't give you a demonstration of what I did to Harper" Jo said with a laugh.  
  
P"Jo, the Rangers aren't just a team. We're a family. You have a problem, then come and talk to anyone of us. Whether you want to just talk or hit something it doesn't matter. We're here for you and that's what is important." I said.  
  
P"I know. I'm lucky to have friends like you lot." Jo said.  
  
PThe others nodded and with that the tension over what had happened to Jo started to evaporate and although it would take time for the physical scars to heal, the wounds you couldn't see where healing as well.  
  
THE END 


End file.
